In recent years, increasing number of automotive vehicles are equipped with a display unit for displaying various information in a view of the driver, that is, at a position such as a front portion of the vehicle compartment (e.g., a far-front side of the driver's seat), so that a move of a driver's look direction should be decreased. In those vehicles, the display unit is out of reach of the driver, and thereby making it difficult for the driver to perform a stable touch operation on the display unit. Therefore, instead of allowing a direct touch on the display unit (e.g., allowing a touch on a switch image shown on the display unit), an operation unit is provided on, for example, a center console for in-directly operating the display contents of the display unit based on a remote control of the operation unit in general (see Japanese patent document JP-A-2005-100151, or an equivalent US publication US20050068296).
However, a remote control apparatus disclosed in the above patent document is susceptible to a mis-input, if the vehicle's travel condition becomes unstable due to a steep braking, a steep turn or the like while the operation unit of the remote control apparatus is operated. Further, if required consciousness for operating the operation unit is too demanding for the driver of the vehicle, which leads to the deteriorated concentration on the driving operation, or, in other words, that leads to the distraction of the driver's attention from the driving operation, thereby making it difficult for the driver to stabilize the travel condition of the vehicle.